Fin's Odyssey Continues
by windwraith
Summary: Matters of love and politics...Try ruleing the world sometime and see how well you do. The continuation of the odyssey from Finger's perspective seasons 2.5 to 3 -Story On Hiatus due to Uncooperative Plotbunny-
1. Chapter 1

Fin's Odyssey Continues

(one) 

The caravan wound its way through the wilderness. Fierce wind snatched at their sodden clothing. Driving rain punctuated with sporadic hail pummeled the monitors as they dutifully accompanied their precious cargo to its destination. It had taken nearly six hours to complete the task the ground quakes had begun to wrest the giant bone from the shroud of clay and stone that had imprisoned it for who knew how long.

The diggers and rubble-rousters had helped of course but when the weather turned ugly most of them abandoned their tools to race back to the warmth and safety of their clubhouses. But monitors are made of sterner stuff. Fin had never been so proud of his lads as when they voluntarily took up mattocks and spades to continue the work the others had begun. No tower kid world be out in such inclement and unpredictable weather, but Fin's monitors never flinch at the prospect of getting their hands dirty.

They were chilled to the bone when they finally reached the where-house. Finger's characteristic leather gauntlets were soaked through and caked with mud. His hands were numb with cold as he fumbled for the master key Brad had placed in his trust. The enormous building was perhaps one of the most centrally located in the inner circle; equally distant from the tower, the wall, the fringes and, the sea. For Finger's purpose, it was perfect. He had long thought so, but in the past events had always conspired to keep him from seeing his dreams made reality. Perhaps this time would be different...or so he hoped.

The lock grated and he slid the doors just wide enough that his weary lads could bring the battered cart inside the cavernous building then shut them tight. The timing couldn't have been better. The sky let loose with the worse assault yet. Hail the size of hard-candies rained down and, despite their conical helmets and padded jackets, several of the boys yelped as they scuttled to the safety.

The massive building was musty and dry though its high ceilings and tremendous size prevented it from being particularly warm. Still, to the weary guardsmen it was the sweetest form of sanctuary. Offering protection from the wind driven ice that still clattered noisily against the corrugated metal of the roof and pinged off the frosted windows.

Finger paced trying to chafe warmth back into his arms. Savage unlashed the tarpaulins that had protected their prize. Several of the others helped him shake the ice from the folds of the heavy fabric and nominally arranged the material into a nest like pile before tumbling into it. Fin had spent many hours in this place; uncovering the mysteries of each cask and crate. Several of the larger items had been covered with sheets to protect them. These he hastily retrieved so the rest of his people could have some measure of comfort and warmth as well.

When the boys were situated Fin took the opportunity to visit some of his favorite boxes. This one contained a metal hook wrapped in a piece of crocodile hide. That one was a portrait of the infamous queen of hearts. Here is a stack of gold bricks—once part of the great road that ran clear across the world; beginning near Housefell and termination in the heart of the emerald tower district. Everything in this building had special significance; they were fragments of the world as it had been in ages past…

Fin knew It wasn't just dog-boys who exist forever in the NOW; most of kid-kind live each day with no thought to the past…and very little thought for the future; it was a curse of being ever-young. Even so, no one had the heart to destroy these irreplaceable artifacts. They were hidden away and forgotten till Fin had found mention of them in one of the archives. Having been to the other world meant he saw things a bit differently from the masses. To him the lure was irresistible…It meant the stories were true. In ages past Peter the Great crafted these reed pipes with his own hands. The first little mother stitched the leather carry case and wove the belt from the strands of her hair, as a gift for him. The thought still blew Finger's mind.

Fin did not want to hoard artifacts the way the pirates did…or worship them like Yudo and his mush brained followers. He wanted to display these priceless treasures in a fitting manor; which meant putting them in context so any kid could understand where they had come from and why they were important. He hoped boys and girls from the tower and beyond would want to come see them. In short he hoped to transform this place into the first Neverlnd museum.

The Bone could be a major attraction. He knew the stories; still Fin never imagined Sea serpents were quite so large. He removed his dirt crusted gloves and ran a hand across the smooth surface of the bone. As old as the thing was it was not the least bit brittle. His pulse quickened with excitement as he recalled the legends of kids who tamed such beasts…even riding on their backs. Feeling a bit like Beanie the brave, Finger impulsively swung himself up into the throne like hollow. Savage had been entirely correct it was comfortable up there...too comfortable. It had been a long day…Shifting rocks and hauling dirt is hot sweaty work. Before Fin knew what was happening, he was sound asleep. A sleep so deep he slipped the confines of his world and ended up in a far different place...


	2. Chapter 2

(two)

Episode 17

"Momma!" Fin gasped with a start and immediately felt a cool hand on his brow.

"I'm here baby." Angel's voice soothed. "You don't seem as feverish this morning. Are you feeling better?"

Fin nodded drinking in the sight of her. The first flush of dawn leaked through the window caressing her golden curls. Her hazel eyes so like his own…her hands strong yet delicate. She was like a girl only more so. She was a mother…His mother. Mick could argue about specifics and likely would want to; but in the end, the truth was, they shared each other's lives more completely then even brothers could.

Fin's mind whirred like a top trying to come up with any subject he could think of to prologue the time he and Angel spent together but they were literally from different worlds it was hard to come up with a topic he thought would interest her. "Do you have to work today?" Fin asked finally remembering the big folk were always concerned with 'WORK'

Mick's memories informed him mother was a 'real-estate broker' but not much beyond that. Fin assumed it must be some sort of position involving counseling or healing. Having spent time with Mick's father…Angel must be an expert at determining when someone was in a real state and have adequate skills to ensure they weren't broken beyond mending. She'd mended HIM often enough.

"I don't have any clients till this afternoon, why?" She smoothed his sleep mussed hair tenderly.

"Maybe we can go into town?" Fin suggested hopefully.

"You wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen in public with your mother?" She teased gently.

Fin pushed himself into a sitting position and exclaimed, "NEVER!" No contrary memories surfaced to indicate Mick felt differently.

"Good." She smiled. "I'll let you get ready and meet you downstairs…I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too." He mumbled as she left him. Fin stretched and looked around Mick's bedroom. Most of the cowboy decorations of childhood had been put away. Toys had been largely replaced by posters of far away places and motorcycle models. Fin touched the tiny replica that set on Mick's bed side table…'Harley' the other boy's memories informed him. Fin thought it was a good sign that the rich boy still gave names to his favorite toys. Though "Zo Zo" the one-eyed rabbit was nowhere in evidence.

By the window was a large salt water aquarium. Fin slid off the bed to examine that more closely. Two majestic angel fish swam like mirror images of one another past delicate finger-like corral. A shy sea horse peeked out at him from behind a rock formation similar in all but size to bone, he and his lads had just installed in the warehouse. A new sea horse sat alone in a temporary tank waiting to be introduced to the rest. It bore a hastily scribbled note that read "Hope you are feeling better soon –Dustin"

"Who would give Mick a present?" Fin wracked the fragmented shards of memory attached to the name. Mr. Nguyen owns the dojo where Mick takes lessons twice a week and his son Dustin works in the 'wild things' pet shop. Fin almost laughed out loud as the pieces slid into place. "Savage of course!" the note made sense now. He rifled through dresser drawers till he found what he was looking for; the perfect 'thank you gift' a fossil shark tooth on a silver chain.

-o-o-O-o-o-

The storm broke sometime during the night and when dawn came it revealed a hazy day. It seemed the land had finally won free of the oppressive clouds that loomed ominously over it since the day the light house had tumbled into the sea. Finger's other worldly doppelganger woke to find himself in down-world. If Mick hadn't known better he would have marked this up as yet another fever dream. He hadn't been feeling at all well this past week. As things stood, he was somewhat familiar with Fin's world and recognized it immediately. He sent most of the monitors back to headquarters to resume their regular duties but one seemed to sense something was different and insisted accompanying his captain back to the tower and Mick couldn't very well refuse without increasing his suspicions.

The wild boy gazed at him curiously from beneath long dark bangs. It was difficult to look past the boy's unkempt appearance and dirt smudged face to recognize his friend Dusty-N. Mick knew his friend sometimes chafed under his father's strict adherence to ritual and tradition but the rich boy was still surprised to see someone he knew rather well reflected in this light. Of course, Dusty also spent most of his time at work cleaning cages, which might also go far to explain his counterpart's obviously savage nature. Mick watched the other boy, tense, alert…almost sniffing the air for some unseen danger. The wild boy looked to his captain for any sign that he had felt the tremor as well but it seemed he had not.

Mick was not attuned to this world as fin was, at any rate, he was too lost in his thoughts, regarding Savage. How Fin inspired such innate trust in people always surprised Mick. Most of HIS friends were social climbers, always looking for an advantage.

It wasn't far to the tower motor pool. A Collector squad was waiting to take the cart they used out again. Mick may be a rich boy from another world but the concept of tax collectors was hardly alien to him. Even in this bizarre-o-world taxes were necessary to keep the government effective and functional. Even if they used candy and toys in place of money the concept was the same. Brad worked to distribute wealth more evenly so kids in small clubs went without while the popular clubs had excess…Apparently, Macro's machinations were more burdensome. Mick could sense the irritation Fin felt regarding the rash of new toy taxes the macho-supreme-o insisted the monitors enforce.

Mick felt safe exchanging greetings with the four guards who took possession of the cart he and Savage had arrived in. But he mostly ignored the blue suited tax collectors the guards had been assigned to assist.

Fin's memories chastised him mildly. It wasn't right to judge a kid simply because you didn't like the role the bureaucracy placed them in. That kind of narrow thinking often caused people to think the worst of Fin and his monitors…Mick tried to see the collectors as normal kids with a job to do but it was difficult. These two seemed so entirely self absorbed and annoyingly officious it set his teeth on edge. It was all he could do to wish them 'Safe journey' and even that was more for the monitors sake.

A feminine squeal caught Mick's attention. He ducked outside the motorpool to find Fin's foundling circling a bevy of girls the way a boarder collie minds his flock. "Savage!" he said sharply, the name readily available as he called the wild boy to heal. The dark haired boy left the girls reluctantly and loped back to his captain's side.

Mick frowned. "What was that all a bout?"

Savage's face split into a sharp toothed smile and his green eyes gleamed. "I suppose Mary is little lamb…But Virginia—She likes a wolf."

The rich boy's didn't quite know how to respond to that. His mind spun back to child hood rhymes and he half wondered if the boy would begin going about using 'huff-puff' as an expletive. One could never know how such observations would be taken in this world so he wisely held his tongue and promised himself as soon as he was safely inside the tower he's use the first mirror he could find to return to his proper place.

Savage frowned and looked a bit disappointed by his silence. Mick dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out a strip of leather with two silver beads strung on it. "Here" Mick said offering it to his companion. Savage held out his wrist and Mick dutifully tied it on. The boy brightened immediately his enthusiasm was contagious. Mick even found himself skipping playfully beside him. Underworld is 'a kingdom of reckless abandon.' What harm could it do if he indulged on occasion? No one that mattered would even know.


	3. Chapter 3

All right, Kitty, ask and ye shall receive…this time. Thanks for the review.

(three)

Episode 18

Fin was back in his proper dimension shortly before lunchtime. The time he spend with mother was always precious and returning to the world where adults were absent left a longing in his heart that wasn't easy to forget. This time that hole was doubly great because he learned that while he had been absent Brad made his journey to the other side. "So he's really gone?" Fin sighed. Knowing it was coming somehow didn't lessen the shock as he'd hoped it would.

"I saw him off myself." Fractal told him solemnly; throat tight with emotion. Brad had been close to the genius for a long time. Loosing him was a blow. "He just got in that battered old row boat of his and the current took him. When he neared the wall it became like mist, he passed right through to the other side. Fractal bit the arm of his glasses contemplatively for an instant then launched into a one-sided dialogue on his latest hypothetical musings. "I'm not certain mind you" the genius explained, "but Jay was watching from the shore same as I was and it seemed he perceived Brads crossing somewhat differently than I did. I suspect that though the wall seems quite solid there is more to the barrier than brick and mortar. Our world once possessed great reserves of magic. I suspect the ancients forged the barrier from magic. Perhaps those that cross-over understand how it works better than we do. Of course I intend to study the matter more fully when time allows. At present the matter of Jay is most pressing.

"Jay has no place in this world. I wish I'd been here beside you instead of him." Fin told the genius shaking his head ruefully.

"I understand the sentiment my friend…but it seems Jay's presence hear may be more important then we had assumed. My latest computations suggest the natural disasters we have been experiencing may be the result of the vacuum created when he leaves this world. Media thinks it will destroy us…Don't you my dear?"

Fin jumped. For some reason, his normally exceptional senses failed to warn him of her entrance. In fact she was almost at his elbow before Fractal brought her to his attention. "S-so as long as Jay is in our world the quakes stop. But if he leaves for good we're in trouble?" he said valiantly trying to act as if Media's presence had no effect on him. But in truth it seemed the nearness of her drowned out all else.

"So it seems." Fractal agreed.

"Then I'd best make an inspection tour of the tower to be sure the underpinnings are secure." Fin used his most businesslike tone hoping it would be enough to secure his escape.

"Underpinnings?" The enchantress asked. The way she shaped the unfamiliar word almost made Fin blush… But Fractal gave Fin something else to occupy his wayward mind.

The genius simply said "Show us, Fin."

That one short phrase loosed a tumult of memories in Fin's mind and sent him rifling about the cluttered laboratory for colored blocks, cardboard and random bits and pieces.

Media sent a curious look at the rumpled inventor, as if chastising him for wasting her valuable time, but said nothing. "You'll want to see this I think." Fractal assured her.

Fin dumped the bucket of blocks out in the middle of an oriental rug and began sorting through them. In no time a detailed model of the tower began to take shape. Each support beam and buttress was represented with exacting precision. The stalwart commander sat cross-legged, fully engrossed in his project. As he worked he explained how his representation was actually not as strong as the original because it was ridged. "The tower has give—It sways a bit which actually makes it stronger. It is less likely to break when subject to stress, like a reed in the wind.'

"No one knows the tower like Fin does." Fractal explained. "He knows every crevice and cubbyhole. You can't imagine how difficult it was keeping a leash on that boy."

"I don't know about that," Media smiled to her self, "I can imagine quite a bit."

Fractal took no notice of the comment, lost in his own reminisces. "He's quite ingenious my Fin, it is like he knows instinctively how things go together…and how they'll come apart. You know he has even explored the tower from the outside? I found him crouched on the ledge outside a window on the fifty sixth floor."

"Aren't there bars on the windows that high up?" the enchantress asked.

"NOW there are." The genius explained, "After Brad learned Fin had been out there on the ledge, he was worried something would happen so he had me install the grates. Most kids assume they are only decretive but I know better. In retrospect Brad may have been overreacting a bit. As far as I know Fin was the only kid in tower history to insist he be allowed outside the window to chase the 'sky-rabbits and he is somewhat past that now."

As Fin was finishing his building project the volume of his narrative increased. "So in light of the tremors I need to check the I-beams hear, hear and here. While I'm at it I should be sure these support columns are free of cracks and such. It would take quite a lot to undermine the foundation. The tower was constructed to last the ages but the slightest pressure hear—" Fin nudged the slip of paper beneath the central beam and the magnificent tower came tumbling down. "You see." Fin said…Only now taking serious note of his audience. "That's why its important I check them from time to time—especially now that the worst of the quakes is over we should use the time to make any necessary repairs."

"You seriously think you could repair the tower?" Media raised an eyebrow…Never had anyone made a statement so pregnant with meaning.

The monitor captain's offhanded shrug and casual, "What else should I do? Let it fall?" did little to bolster her confidence.

She had already sent the first tendrils of her power into Fin but clearly it would take more to counter the threat he posed. If only there were some way to do so and still manage to exploit the potential she saw in him. Finger had much promise, there was no denying it… the question was…promise to do what?

Even an enchantress can get her heart broken…and that was something Media was determined not to allow.

"Go on Fin, Make your inspection and take Savage with you. There is water leaking out from under the door of my bathing room. Either there was an indoor rainstorm I didn't notice or he's ignored your warning and left the water running, again. Get him out of there so I can call the janitorial staff to clean it up or we'll have floods to worry about as well as storms and earthquakes.

Fin was almost inclined to believe the rainstorm explanation when he entered the chamber and found water dripping from the ceiling as well as all over the floor. "Savage." The captain shook his head in disbelief. "I told you to get cleaned up…not make more mess."

"Water's got to be cleaner than dirt…don't it?" the wild boy reasoned brushing wet bangs from his forehead. "Bug-eye's has boats. Can we have boats?" the boy asked.

"His name is Fractal." Fin frowned. "And you should be grateful he let you use his bathing chamber at all. They are for tower kids…which we aren't."

Monitor headquarters didn't have nice tile bath rooms like the tower…For general cleaning they usually used a large wooden washtub in the shed out back. The lads also made periodic pilgrimages to a system of pools near the hot springs in winter and went swimming in the lake during the summer. Finger hadn't thought their situation was the proper venue for a fleet of toy boats. Then again… there was no reason his monitors shouldn't have boats. --Savage was a master at the pathetic puppy-dog look-- "We'll have to see about the boats." Fin told the soaked savage as he desperately tried to towel up the worst of the flood. By the time the wild boy had changed into dry clothes Fin was ready to leave the rest of the mess to professionals.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Episode 19, 20

Savage had never been to the top of the tower before. He was intrigued by the huge gears and inner workings that made the hands trail endlessly across the great moon-face on the apex of the tower. Finger showed Savage how he could place a slip of paper between the teeth of the great wheel and it would be passed smoothly from one part of the machine to the other. Finger was careful to caution the wild boy never to put anything thicker than a slip of paper between the gears or it would gum up the works…and cause no end of trouble.

From his sojourns in the other world, Finger knew the thing they were inside was called a clock. But, what one was doing here, in a place where the passage of time was relative, made little sense. But he liked the way each gear did exactly what it was supposed to keep the whole working…like a great symphony. Even the smallest spring or cog was important.

The monitor captain could almost imagine down-world was capable of functioning in such a way…big clubs, little clubs…the out-lands and the inner-circle all interdependent, helping one another for the betterment of all. No matter how diverse, everyone was important…provided they could all learn to work together.

The problems came when kids weren't interested in the big picture. Some 'springs' were envious that they weren't 'cogs'. The gears were so busy competing with one another they refuse to mesh and everything grinds to a halt. That was how things were under Macro…If someone didn't resolve the situation soon the whole system Brad had built would come crashing down.

Seemingly summoned by Fin's stray thoughts, the tower rocked along with the last great earth tremor. Savage vaulted over a railing to land next to his captain. The giant pendulum of the clock shifted from its easy back and forth to a more circular path…the tremendous weight of it seemed to help stabilize the magnificent structure.

"Hun." Savage watched the weight reorient itself and the tower along with it… the ancients were sure clever, weren't they to figure how to put this stuff together…I'll bet bow-tie boy would even have trouble with something this big."

Normally Fin would be quick to remind his lieutenant that the inventor's name was Fractal and he should use it…but at present the monitor captain was somewhat captivated by the way the pendulum moved. It called to mind another pendulum he had seen recently.

That one belonged to Media…and it was surely magic. i"Who is the power in the tower?" Media had asked the teardrop shaped artifact was not an inert thing in her hand it swung, alive with purpose. Like a load-stone drawn to iron the pendulum pulled on its chain till it defied gravity and pointed directly at Fin. But Media wasn't quite finished her 'demonstration' "What threatens it?" She asked again. The pendulum swung around in a tight circle as if reorienting itself when it pointed again it was aimed directly at him. /i

"It can't be true." Fin mumbled, half mesmerized by the timekeepers rhythm. "I can't… I must…"

"--Make sure the quake hasn't made something in tower-boy's lab explode?" Savage volunteered a probable end to his captain's dazed comment.

Fin shivered and shook off his daze and regarded the other boy as if seeing him for the first time. "Y-yes…we should check on Fractal."

"If he's not in the lab, I'll bet he's in the library with Alpha."

"Alpha?" Fin frowned, noting it took a bit more effort than it ought to focus on the boy's words.

"Yup," Savage almost giggled skipping down the steps two at a time as they descended from the heights, "I heard 'Ginia say the big 'A' is through with Jay…she's a tower-gal now. What's more she's like to turn bow-tie boy into a moon-cow."

"What are you talking about?" Fin asked when he made it to the landing beside the wild boy.

"Virginia," Savage sounded a bit hurt. "You remember Virginia…she and Mary were outside the motor-pool when we brought the cart back. She's the one with the big brown eyes…the one who said she wouldn't mind playing tag with me."

"She agreed to…?" Fin gasped surprised then realized what Savage was speaking about must have happened while he and Mick were displaced. He passed it off as best he could. "Remember you need to be gentle with tower-girls."

"I can play soft." The boy pouted a bit.

"Are you suuuure?" Fin raised and eyebrow at his lieutenant.

"I think so…well, mostly anyway…so long as its still fun." Savage gave his commander a sharp toothed grin.

Fin sighed.


End file.
